


Danger Gays

by apocalypse_suite



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic), danger days - Fandom
Genre: Desert Spiritualism, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Zones Lore, religion in the zones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalypse_suite/pseuds/apocalypse_suite
Summary: A collection of one shots of four original killjoy characters; Star Burst, The Oracle, Hally's Comet, and Acid Candy. I'd love to know what people think of these, but I know this fandom is kinda small so I'm mainly just putting them up so there's more content to be explored :)This follows and overall arching plot, but for the most part each chapter is an individual snippet of the character's lives and emotions.





	1. Chapter 1

No matter how many years went by Star Burst would never stop being slightly unnerved by The Oracle. The quiet way they moved, the pumpkin mask with flowers that always seemed to look fresh but emit the smell of rot, the silence that they seemed to emit like static whenever you stood too close. If it wasn’t for Hally and Candy insisting they stayed, Star Burst would have left Oracle in the desert a long time ago.

Not that that would do anything. Legend had it that The Oracle had ran from Battery City age fourteen, nameless and afraid, only to die out in the zones their first night. What was reborn as The Oracle wasn’t human anymore, a zombie or a ghost or something else, something that even the Phoenix Witch wouldn’t come near. And Star Burst had to sleep two feet away from them.

The Oracle’s hair was lank and greasy, strewn across the floor as they slept still with their mask on. Star was pretty sure he’d never seen them with their mask off, there’s no way that thing was clean or smelled good underneath. He had never seen them eat, piss, drink, or fuck. Who knew what was happening underneath, not Star at any rate.

No matter how many times he rolled around on the dusty floor of their trailer he couldn’t shake the uncomfortable buzz between his shoulder blades, like the electric air before a storm. Eventually he gave up on sleep, muttering to himself and hauling his tall body off the ground and swinging on his blue leather jacket.

Outside, Hally’s Comet was cleaning her raygun, the cool night air causing her dark purple and blonde locks of hair to brush her cheeks like a doting mother wiping away tears. There were no mothers comforts in the desert tonight, only the crackling voice of Agent Cherri Cola over the small portable radio, his poetry becoming white noise in the wind.

“Hey,” Star Burst greeted her with a casual nod, leaning against the tin side of the trailer, still warm from the day’s sun, “Want me to take over? I can’t sleep.”

The unspoken ‘next to Oracle’ echoed between them and Hally looked up at him from her seat on the dirt, her eyes still rimmed by fuck knows how old eyeliner that has stayed on her face despite the dirt and heat.

“You should ask to have your fortune told,” she smirked, a teasing note in her voice, “I think they’d like you more then.”

Star tutted, his long curls bouncing as he shook his head. “I don’t need to know when I’m going to die, I’m already anxious enough as it is.”

Hally chuckled and stood, “You know they can’t tell you that.”


	2. Chapter 2

Acid Candy had always been an artist, ever since he had spat out the daily pills that were forced down your throat in Battery City he had been fascinated by the colours, lines, textures of the world around him. The white of a drac patrol car provided the perfect canvas to try out his new spray paints that he had found in an old warehouse. Acid grinned behind his green alien mask, the fumes of the solvents pricking at his nose and splattering across his exposed abdomen. The smell caused his head to spin in the best way, making him giddy and shaky.

The Oracle was supposed to be keeping a lookout, however they seemed to be preoccupied with trying to walk in a straight line, heel to toe, eyes fixed on their clunky boots. They reminded Acid of a large crow, hunched over covered in dark layers that they must have been sweating profusely under.

By the time Acid was done, his fingers were covered in paint, small dots that made him look like a corpse. He scratched the exposed skin under his jaw, the mask irritating his face slightly.

“What do you think?” He called over, and The Oracle drifted over as if carried by a breeze. They nodded in approval, high praise indeed for a person that didn’t speak. Acid had known The Oracle before they were the resident fortune teller of the zones, they had left the city together, their feet pounding against the concrete that gave way to sand under their flat, city issued, shoes. Over time, the drugs fully cleared from both their systems and they could finally appreciate the intoxicating feeling of being free.

The mural on the car depicted an alien looking creature, vibrant greens and oranges and purples clashing in the worst possible way to create something so ugly it could only be described as beautiful.

“Are we going to get caught if we stay out here any longer?” he asked, looking to Oracle silhouetted against the sun’s glare.

The Oracle reached into the depths of their flowing layers and produced a cracked black orb, their many bracelets jangling like windchimes. They shook it aggressively and waited a beat.

_Without a doubt_ , the blue tinted face read, and The Oracle held it out for him to see.

Acid grunted in response, hauling his bag onto his shoulder, “Let’s go then I guess.”

He climbed onto Hally’s motorcycle that they had “borrowed” and his friend hopped on behind, wrapping their skinny arms around his waist.


	3. Chapter 3

Star Burst loved the feeling of being on stage, pouring his heart and lungs out in song, the bass flowing through his veins as he belted out the notes in the shitty microphone.

For a moment he was no longer in the makeshift venue in zone 5 with it’s crappy lighting and questionable acoustics. Instead, he was on stage - a real stage- lights flashing blue magenta pink, his outfit not the dusty and worn leather and denim but a sparkling blue lycra, like the glam rock idols, covered in metallic, face made up in reds and silvers like Bowie.

When the lights shine in his eyes and Hally and Acid harmonise with him perfectly, he’s there; his sound setting souls and minds free all the way to Battery City and back, till Destroya comes.

Then the microphone shrieks and he’s back, back to the same old dust and dirt and sweat, and it almost makes him cry until he looks out at around a hundred masked faces, all dancing like they’re going to die when the sun comes up. Then he’s reminded why they’re doing this, the huge middle finger to those fucks at Better Living.

 

After the show he sees The Oracle handing their bass guitar back over to Kobra Kid, and the tall blonde has a smile on his face as he cradles the instrument, he’s complementing them. Star Burst can’t help but feel a stab of jealousy. He’s the lead singer, if Kobra’s talking to anyone it should be him. Besides, he knew that Oracle hadn’t just found the bass lying around, they had to borrow it from somewhere. Probably offering a free fortune reading to Kobra in exchange.

Star shakes himself, taking a swing of the drink he’s been handed that tastes too much like battery acid to be good for anyone’s long term health. Not that that was a priority out in the zones. A few people came up and congratulated him on the show, slapping his back in a friendly way that made him feel hollow inside. The feeling was worsened as he caught sight of Hally giggling and tucking a random girl’s hair behind her ear. He would have taken the girl to be a droid, her bobbed yellow hair too vibrant and perfectly even to be real, except for a slight scar above her eyebrow that gave her away as flesh and blood like everyone else. For a moment Star wondered if she had deliberately styled herself to look like a Pornodroid, but quickly looked away as Hally leaned in for a kiss, realising he was staring too long to be considered normal.

The party was still raging around him, another band on stage now. Their music was good but Star could barely make out the words being said, the beat catchy nonetheless.

“You alright, man?” Acid Candy’s voice is suddenly in his ear, yelling slightly to be heard over the speakers. He’s stripped off to his dungarees, mask around his neck. Clearly he’s been dancing wildly, the sweat pouring down his face creating brown streaks in the chalky paint across his cheeks.

Star Burst nods, “Yeah, just thinking.”

“About what?” Acid’s eyes are wild, Star sees now, his pupils so blown his iris’ are only thin brown rings. Star scans the crowd, searching till he finds what he’s looking for.

He makes eye contact with a girl across the crowd. She smiles, her lips painted a lurid green colour, glancing him up and down as she takes a sip of her drink.

“About what I’m gonna do later.”


	4. Chapter 4

Hally and the Oracle had a strange relationship. What had started off as a barter exchange, tins of power pup for her fortune being read, had grown to a mutual respect and briefly attraction. While Hally considered herself a lesbian through and through, after one near-death shootout with dracs too many she and The Oracle had found themselves behind the trailer, pulling off masks and layers of clothes, palms and mouths everywhere. The Oracle hadn’t said anything before or after, but as they both lay in the dust awkwardly pulling clothes back on they had offered her a proper look at their face before pulling the pumpkin mask back on.

The image of Oracle’s slate grey eyes, twinkling with an unexpected charm, kissed-red lips tugged into what could almost be considered a cocky grin was burned into Hally’s brain. Only the occasional quirky salute reminded her that actually, yes, that night had happened and The Oracle wasn’t some daemon or ghost or whatever people said, but a flesh and blood teenager with hopes and fears and got horny just like anyone else. They weren’t made of rot or ash or static, they were just as lost as everyone else out in the desert.

Hally’s Comet thought of that night when the night was quiet, like that night, when the radiation faded and the feeling of not quite being alone out in the desert night started to creep up on her. They had they had their own resident ghost, and they were a surprisingly good kisser that tasted like cheap bubblegum and smoke. There was nothing to be afraid of. Ghosts were just people, lost and looking for something to hold on to. That night, Hally had been Oracles’.

The small shrine at the back of their trailer may have bothered Star Burst but Hally understood it, Oracle wasn’t fully like them. While they were very much a person, they ran on a different frequency to everyone else, maybe they were a transmitter in a human’s body or a half formed infant God, put out here in the desert for a trial by fire.

And then she would smile, shake her head, and remember the way Oracle had giggled breathlessly as Hally slipped her fingers inside them and pulled her down for a kiss that had bruised both their lips. A prophet, maybe, but not a God.


End file.
